Can't Hide
by charmainesface
Summary: And it all began when Katara fell... Literally.


The midnight sky contained no light—stars were unseen and the moon hid behind a blanket of clouds. Droplets of rain fell to the dry ground, and mumbles of thunder broke the tired silence. Sokka's handmade tents couldn't withstand the sudden weather. One collapsed just as he was about to enter.

"Awwww man! I set these up for nothing!" Sokka complained, while stomping at the wet floor. "Why is it raining anyway?"

"Complaining's not going to keep us dry, Sokka. What we need to do.. Is find shelter." The group agreed with the prince's suggestion as though trying to follow royal orders. Each clutched their share of supplies and headed off to board on Appa. Toph covered her ears, bothered by the constant pitter-patter of raindrops echoing through her head. Zuko dismantled one of Sokka's tents to haul, but with his good eye, quickly caught glimpse of the waterbender, who was struggling to imprison the weight of what she picked up in her graceful arms. As soon as he began to make his way towards her to help, Katara yelped as she stumbled and slipped back on a mud puddle.

Silence.

"Katara? Katara!"

Katara's eyes peered open in response. Vision still blurred, she was bewildered as to why she wasn't yet coated in thick mud. She noticed the color and form of two vivid, amber eyes hovering over her, staring into her innocent blue eyes—like two golden stars shining above the glistening ocean. Rainwater dripped from his black hair and his pale skin, and he sighed in relief. Zuko had caught her while she was falling. His arm was warm despite the cold rain and she felt the heat of his breath on her skin. She was shocked—not at the fact that he had such agility to catch her, but because for that very moment, she knew she desired to remain in his warmth and protection.

"Z-Zuko! I.. Uh.." She stuttered and stood on her feet, adjusting herself away from his warmth so it wouldn't get to her. She was indecisive; couldn't make up her mind if it would be better to look into his captivating eyes or to her unstable feet in embarrassment. "Ah, thank you for, uh, catching me..!" Her cheeks turned red, and although the lack of light didn't allow Zuko to notice, the tone of her voice was enough to expose her shyness. She had never felt this nervous around him before, and it dazed her. _Why am I acting like this?_

"It's no problem."

The prince's raspy voice didn't help Katara's conscience. An awkward silence filled the ai—

"But what were you doing, trying to hold all of that? Did you really think you could do it?" Zuko raised a single hand to his forehead.

Katara crossed her arms defiantly while raising her left eyebrow. "Are you _implying _something?" she fired in defense. The thunder in the sky mumbled a bit louder.

Zuko, annoyed by the attitude, responded abruptly. "What could I possibly be implying? If you just needed help, I'm always—" He stopped his mouth, realizing what he almost let out. Katara's blue eyes widened, as if discovering something new. They stared at one another for a second. Zuko gulped, then continued. "U-uh, _they_.. Are always there for you. You could've been hur—" He paused again. Gulp.

The young waterbender was aware of the concern-filled words of the firebender. "Oh, _I see_," She stared at him with a teasing smirk on her face as she uncrossed her arms to accusingly point at him. "You were concerned about me, weren't you?" A chuckle exited her lips. "The Firelord's son being concerned about _me_ getting hurt?" She began laughing, and Zuko blushed at her perfect smile, abruptly looking away.

"Be quiet! You don't know what you're talking about! Now.. Just.. Pick up your stuff!" he demanded while pushing Katara's accusing hand. A prince's order. Zuko was the one with his arms crossed now. He swung his face the direction opposite of where Katara was, and he pouted—trying to compose himself. Katara's laugh slowly faded to a flattered smile as she gently stared at him. Suddenly the rain weakened to a light sprinkle.

He peeked over at Katara. Startled that she was still looking, he did a double take then faced her again.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Pick the stuff up!"

The waterbender snapped out of her daze. "Oh! Yeah.. The supplies.."

The supplies were still scattered all over the ground. Katara bent down to pick it all up and, most of all, to distract her from the sight and thoughts of Zuko. "It's a shame I got these all muddy.." she awkwardly laughed while pushing her hair behind her ear. She quickly harbored supplies one by one in her hands while already reminiscing what had just happened. Her arms were occupied, but not as full as before, and she made sure that she wouldn't fall and humiliate herself in front of him once again. She had hoped that he didn't find her so clumsy and- _Wait.. What am I thinking?_ She debated with herself. Fast paced, she walked to Appa, leaving Zuko behind to pick up what she had forgotten to pick up. He slowly watched her, counting each step she took; further and further away from him. He watched the way her long, dark hair swayed, and the way her mouth and eyes smiled at the others when boarding on Appa. He bent down to pick up the leftovers, and to distract himself from the sight and thoughts of Katara. _What am I thinking?_

The rain returned, and came back even harder. Aang called out from afar. "ZUKO! Are you coming? Let's go!"

In the midst of the darkness, Zuko saw a reflective blue light on the ground. He picked up the shimmering object. It was Katara's necklace. The prince strongly grasped it in his hands, as if it were a rare gem, and climbed aboard on Appa.


End file.
